


吻我骗子第28章①

by Floris



Series: 吻我骗子 [12]
Category: ABO - Fandom, 韩耽
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris/pseuds/Floris
Series: 吻我骗子 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662493
Kudos: 7





	吻我骗子第28章①

我早上习惯性地吃了抑制剂，但却突然感到一阵腹痛。我皱着眉头按着肚子，尖锐的疼痛持续了几秒钟。

第一次经历的疼痛让我感到惊慌。

是不是因为吃了太多的抑制剂？在和凯斯做爱的那段时间里，我就已经戒了药，因为那时候凯斯就是我的抑制剂。但自从我和他分开之后，我又变得和从前一样，每天服用最大剂量的抑制剂，希望以此来抵御其他Alpha的荷尔蒙。

应该不会有副作用吧。

我一边安慰自己说没关系，一边又很害怕。会不会不能有孩子了？我模糊地想。我以前最害怕的事情是因为发情期的关系而丧失理智，但奇怪的是，一想到有可能生不了孩子，我的心情就变得非常混乱。

到底哪一个会让人更痛苦呢？

***

“您好，皮特曼先生。”

和往常一样的时间，凯斯出现在了办公室。

我起身向他打了个招呼。

凯斯近来一直这样，仿佛在故意忽视我的存在一样，看都不看我就直接进了办公室。

我故意拖延进去向他汇报的时间。开门后，凯斯正站在落地窗前抽着烟，看着外面。烟头烧的通红，明明灭灭，在灰色和红色间闪烁。然后，他吐出了一口长长的烟雾，转过头来看我。一和我的视线对上，我就马上躲开了眼睛，向他的办公桌走去。

“这是今天的日程安排，我在后面附上了供您参考的笔记。中午本来约好见面的布莱曼先生突然改变了约定。但餐厅的预约还没有取消，请您在用餐的时候顺便看看这个企划案。”我把文件放在桌上，准备没有其他吩咐就离开了。

但直到我说完，凯斯仍然一言不发。我对此没什么想法，毕竟这些事情都是我以前一直做的，也就是说，在形式上过去几秒后，如果凯斯还是不说话，那我就可以直接离开了。

我像往常一样，准备在心里默数10秒后离开。

“你……”

凯斯突然开口说话了。虽然是很短的一句话，但我还是停住了。

但这就是全部了，接着又是一阵难捱的沉默。凯斯深深地吸了一口烟，又缓缓吐出来。他只是一直望着我，但不说话。

我默默等待着，终于忍不住先开了口：

“皮特曼先生？”

凯斯突然眨了下眼睛，好像刚清醒过来似的。这之后我才意识到原来他走神了。我心里对此感到很烦躁，但表面上还是装作不知道地问道：

“如果您还不说话的话，那我可以走了吗？”

虽然好像是很礼貌的一句话，但听起来似乎有些讽刺。果不其然，凯斯皱起了眉头。但他仍然没有说话。我不想知道他现在又在发什么疯，只想赶紧离开这鬼地方。

就在我快忍不下去的时候，凯斯开口了。

“把她整顿好。”

我心领神会。

才不到一个星期，他又厌倦了对方。除非凯斯在我不知情的情况下私下约她出来见面，否则我没记错的话，时间是6天。

如果你能够对对方好一点，还用得着我每次大费周章地安顿对方吗？

我得出了一个合理的结论——再这样下去，我感觉我已经快要和所有生活在美国的女人混熟了。

但这与我无关，因为这只会让我感到痛苦。

说真的，我当初怎么会和这么随便的男人上床呢？

“好的，我知道了。”

我简短地打了个招呼就回去了。这次凯斯没有叫住我。

就在我考虑下一次的对象人选时，背后传来了一阵深深的叹息声。

是在抽烟吧？我这样想着，关上了门。

……？

后来才明白有什么不对劲，苦恼了一会儿的我发出了“啊”的感叹。

我闻不到凯斯的信息素。

隐隐散发出的甜美香气和任何时候都一样，但那只是留在室内的余香。凯斯身上没有任何气味。

是故意的吗？

除此之外我想不到其他答案。

为什么？

我不知道。

* * *

“天啊，才见面一个星期就已经？”

面对对面那个夹杂着遗憾和震惊的女人，我像往常一样公事化地说：

“准确来说是6天。为了表示对您这段时间的感谢，我们为您准备了一份礼物，但是……”

因为时间有限，所以礼物有些简单。我打开了盒子，给她看了里面的一套宝石。她虽然表示了感叹，但还是露出了失落的表情。

我礼节性地说了一些根本不可能会发生的话：

“如果下次还有机会，我们会再联系您的。”

“好的，拜托了。我还想多了解皮特曼一点，真是太可惜了。”

虽然已经听过很多次这样的话，但我的心头每次还是为之一震。这次我也带着同样的心情，但表面上仍然微笑着：

“好的”。

***

想哭。

坐上驾驶座，锁上车门后，我叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。我有时还会在车上想起那天的情景，只要一想起来那天的对白，我就浑身僵硬起来。眼前突然变得一阵空白，连呼吸都感到困难的恐惧席卷了全身。

令人恐惧的是恐惧本身。那时候感觉到的恐惧，只要稍稍一想起，我就吓得心惊胆战。

我匆匆忙忙翻出药片吃了下去，吃完后才觉得最近吃药的次数似乎太多了，但这也是没有办法的事。

从明天开始减少吧。

我下定决心，然后闭上了眼睛。休息十分钟再走也可以，工作比想象中结束的要快，所以还有剩余时间。而且马上快到午餐时间了，所以哪怕再多休息一个小时左右也可以。

我闭上眼睛做了一会儿深呼吸，内心渐渐平静下来，身体上紧张的情绪也得到了适当的缓解。

不知不觉，我睡着了。因此事故突发时，我完全来不及做好准备。

“砰”的一声巨响，我被震得整个人都颤动起来，同时额头也狠狠地撞在了车的某处。


End file.
